


To Start Again

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry flees England with baby Teddy to stay with his cousin Lydia Martin in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Teddy has his father's werewolf gene as well as his mother's ability to change her hair and facial features.

It was time to start over again.

Voldemort was dead.  Hermione and Ron were getting married; Ginny and Neville were dating…and he didn’t feel like he could connect with any of them anymore.

While it was true that they had experienced loss; they had not in fact lost everything.

Hermione had been able to fix her parent’s memories and had explained everything to them.  Ron still had most of his family as did Ginny.  Neville…well…as it turned out, had aunts and uncles that he was close with.

Harry had no one.  He didn’t have his parents.  He didn’t have Sirius.  He didn’t have Remus.

All he had was Teddy and Teddy was in danger here in England.  The British Ministry of Magic still did not accept werewolves.

Teddy was already displaying signs that he took after his father.  From time to time he would howl in his sleep; and his eyes would glow when he got angry.

Of course…his hair tended to change color as well; but he could thank his mother for that.

But the Ministry was still a real threat as the wizarding world that he had once knew worked to rebuild itself after the war.

It didn’t matter that Remus had been a war hero…Teddy couldn’t stay here.  Teddy was all that he had.

So he had to leave.

He began making plans.  He looked into the assets that he still had in Gringotts…it seemed like he had much more money than he would ever know what to do with.  He was richer even than the Malfoy family and several witches and wizards had made donations into his vaults as a ‘thank you’ for destroying the Dark Lord.

Upon turning seventeen; several bits of information became available to him.

One was a woman named Rose Martin.

It turned out that his mother had another sister.  As it turned out; his grandfather had an affair and Rose had been conceived.  Rose’s mother had been a woman from America and had taken the child with her when she returned.

Rose had a daughter named Lydia who was close to Harry’s age.

With the help of the goblins; he got in touch with his aunt Rose.  Rose happily accepted him into her family; as well as little Teddy.

As it turned out, Rose knew about the wizarding world.  Lily had apparently been close to her and they had conversed through letters and telephone conversations.  Rose had never harbored the jealousy that Petunia had.

So, Harry now had a destination for his new life.  He and Teddy would be taking a muggle plane to the airport nearest to Beacon Hills, California where his Aunt Rose would pick them up and bring them to their new home.

He would only be staying with them for a little while though.  Only until he could find his own home.

***  
  
Teddy was a bit cranky.  Really; Harry couldn’t blame him.  The boy loved messing around with the color of his hair and Harry had forced a potion down his throat that would keep Teddy from being able to use those powers until an antidote was administered when they arrived at the Martin household.

“I know Teddy; but you can’t go turning your hair all sorts of ridiculous colors in the presence of muggles.  We’re supposed to be fleeing the country.  If someone were to notice; then the Ministry would find out and we would be in big trouble.”

The little boy’s bottom lip began to quiver.  Harry sighed softly and slipped a magical pacifier into his mouth.  The pacifier was charmed to taste like whatever the baby craved the most in that moment.

Teddy began sucking away happily as Harry got them the rest of the way through security and finally onto the plane.

When they were finally in the sky; he found himself looking down at the ground.

“Good bye to the past…hello to the future.”

Teddy giggled where he sat next to Harry in a special seat.

“Get some sleep Teddy; it’s going to be a very long flight.  
  
***  
  
They had to switch planes in New York.  By the time they finally landed; Teddy was grumpy.

“I know Teddy.  You’ll be able to be in bed soon; but for now just try and rest.”

Big fat tears were streaming down Teddy’s face as he clung to Harry’s shirt.  Suddenly, Teddy was snatched away from him by a girl with strawberry blond hair.

“I take it that you’re Harry Potter…if the scar is anything to go by.”

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  “Yes?  And you are?”

“Lydia Martin, your cousin.  Sorry for the old ‘snatch grab’ but this little guy looked like he needed a woman’s touch.”  It seemed true.  Teddy was no longer crying and was instead playing with the long strands of reddish hair.

“We should go.  Mom is waiting for us at baggage claim.”

***  
  
He had been in town for three days and Teddy absolutely adored Lydia.  She was currently showing him hair colors in a magazine and he would scrunch up his face like he was trying to poop before the hair on his head would change to match.

Harry only laughed before looking back at the classified ads as he looked for a new home for them.

It was around eight that night when Teddy began getting fussy and howling.  From time to time he would stop and look like he was listening to something.

“Is he pretending to be a dog or something?”

Harry shook his head as he looked at Lydia.

“No, he’s a werewolf cub.  His father was a werewolf.  It’s one of the reasons why we had to leave England.  The Ministry of Magic doesn’t treat werewolves kindly.  It’s disgusting.  His father was a war hero and the Ministry won’t even acknowledge it.  I suppose I’ll have to begin looking for a pack for him soon.  At this rate…he may start transforming soon.”

Lydia looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.

“What?”

“I know…a wolf pack.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“You do?  Really?”

She nodded slowly.  “Last year there were some killings.  A boy at school was bitten and we learned that the killer was an alpha whose family had been killed six years before in fire.  He wanted revenge and killed his niece to become the alpha.  His nephew, the boy who was bitten, and a couple of us worked to fight him.  Unfortunately I was in a coma at the time of the big battle.  Maybe that is one of the reasons Teddy seems to like me so much.  I probably smell like wolves.  My boyfriend is one even.”

Harry smiled softly.

“You think that you could set up a meeting with this new alpha?”

Lydia nodded.  “Of course Harry.”

***  
  


Derek Hale looked out of the broken window on the second floor of his burned out shell of a home.  He could smell Lydia and two unknown scents.  One of these unknown scents was werewolf…the other…was something powerful.  He didn’t know how else to describe it.

“He lives here?”

“I’m not sure if he actually sleeps here; but this is where he always seems to be.”

He noticed that the male with Lydia was carrying a young child…perhaps a year old.  The child was a cub.

He was at the door before they could knock.

“What are you doing here Lydia?  Who are they?”

Lydia began playing with her hair as she looked him over.  The girl always seemed to undress him with her eyes.

“This is my cousin Harry and his godson; Teddy.”

Harry stepped forward but did not attempt to shake Derek’s hand.

“As she said; I’m Harry and this is Teddy.”

“Was the boy bitten at such a young age?”

Harry shook his head slowly.  “His father, Remus, was friends with my father.  Unfortunately my parents were taken from me when I was Teddy’s age.  They were murdered by an evil man.  I finally met Remus when I was thirteen and he became a teacher at my school.  We became close and I learned his secret.  But…there was a war back home and Remus died in the battle.  I was Teddy’s godfather so I took him as my own.”

Derek scowled.

“I don’t remember hearing about any wars in England.”

“I’m a wizard Mr. Hale.  Wizards and witches have their own world separate from those that do not have magic.  My parents were killed by a wizard named Tom Riddle who became a dark lord and began calling himself Voldemort.  When I was one…I defeated him.  Unfortunately defeat doesn’t always mean ‘kill’.  He came back when I was fourteen and the war started.  The final battle was last year and it’s when I finally ‘killed’ Voldemort.  Unfortunately Remus and his wife were among the dead.  The Ministry of Magic doesn’t really like werewolves very much; so I knew that Teddy and I needed to leave England.  The American Ministry has equal rights for magical beings.  Teddy won’t have to deal with the hate that he would have dealt with if he we had remained in England.  Werewolves are not allowed to have normal jobs, they are also not allowed to marry or have children.  That is no kind of life for Teddy.”

Derek was silent through all of this.  He was processing the fact that this young man was a wizard; one that had seen war.  He could feel the power coming off of him and it made his wolf want to roll over.  He looked at the young wolf in his arms and relaxed.

“You are right.  It is no life for a child.”

He walked closer and noticed how Teddy seemed to grow slightly scared.  He reached out slowly and cupped the boy’s cheek in his hand.  The boy relaxed after getting Derek’s scent, his eyes flashing a golden color.  “How long ago did he start showing signs of being a wolf?”

Harry thought back.  “Three months I believe.  He was exactly one year old when it started.”

Derek nodded and let his own eyes flash red.  The boy giggled and reached out to Derek.  He was able to grab at some of Derek’s hair, and soon his own hair was the same shade of black.

“How did he do that?”

“His mother was a metamorphamagus.  She was able to change her hair and facial features.  Most of the time her hair was either purple or bubblegum pink.”

Derek nodded slowly.

“I take it that he needs a pack…and that you need help with his developing powers.”

Harry blushed lightly.  “Yes, actually I do.”

Derek sighed softly before nodding.  “Welcome to the pack Harry.”

***  
  
Jackson spent a lot of time at Lydia’s house after learning about the new pack members.  Derek wanted Jackson to keep an eye on Teddy and Harry while Harry looked for a new home.  In the meantime; Derek had begun working on fixing up his own home.  Something about Harry and Teddy had just sparked the need in him to create a place for his pack to live peacefully.

That…and Harry had agreed to put charms on the house when it was built so that those wishing harm to the inhabitants would be unable to enter or even find it, and so that it could never be set on fire again.

It was early in the morning and he was just about to start working when he got the call from Jackson.

“What is it?”

“Harry is going to look at a few places with a realtor today.  He wanted you to go with him.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in half an hour.”

He was there in less than that, and he drove Harry to the first house that they were supposed to see.  The place looked like a dump and it would take a lot of work to make it inhabitable.  While it would be nice when fixed up; he wanted to get out of the Martin house as soon as he could.  He didn’t want to feel like he was imposing on anyone.

The second house was much bigger on the outside than it was on the inside.  The bathroom was nothing more than a tiny closet with a small shower stall and a toilet and sink shoved it.

The third house was nice; but was far too close to its neighbors.

The fourth house…was perfect.  It was only a couple of miles down the road from Derek’s own home.  There was a neighbor on only one side and it was a couple of acres away.  The other sides were surrounded by trees.  The yard itself was spacious and the property had a total of five acres before slipping into the vast Hale property.

Derek had growled in approval at the location, yard, and lack of neighbors.

There was a beautiful area for a garden with an old fountain that could easily be fixed up.  There was also a green house where Harry could grow certain magical plants all year round.

The house itself had two main floors with a basement that would be great as a potions lab, and an attic that would be great as a library.  On the first floor there was a large kitchen attached to a large dining room.  There was a large living room with a large fireplace that could easily be set up to the floo network, and a large bathroom.

There was a little sun room that had glass doors that opened out onto a patio that was surrounded by the garden. 

On the second floor, there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms.  There was the master bedroom which had its own bathroom; a room that would be perfect for Teddy, and two guest rooms.

Derek went down into the basement while Harry was talking with the realtor.  He checked the foundation and the plumbing.  He checked all outside of the house as well before making his way into the kitchen where Harry was talking.  He pulled Harry to the side and gave another growl of approval.

“This is a great house with a great location.  The neighbors are far enough away that they won’t really hear anything and they’re not the nosey type anyway.  If you needed me I could get her fast.”

Harry nodded.  “It is kind of perfect.  I could grow plants for potions ingredients in the green house.  And Teddy always loved playing in the garden at my friend Ron’s home.”

Derek nodded.  “This is it then?”

Harry smiled.  “This is it.”

***  
Harry and Teddy were fully moved in by the end of the month.  Derek, Jackson, and Scott helped with that.  They did all of the moving despite the fact that Harry could have easily moved everything with the flick of a wrist.  The boy, Stiles, told him it was because it was a ‘pack’ house that contained a cub and that Derek wanted the pack scent to be all over the house so that it could comfort Teddy.

At the end of the day, everyone but Derek had left.  Derek was sleeping on the couch with Teddy fast asleep against his chest.

***  
  
The pack spent most of their time at the house.  Lydia and Allison spent that time watching over Teddy and cooking for the boys while the boys worked in the yard to get rid of weeds in the garden and get the green house and fountain in working order.

Harry spent his time putting together his potions lab and his library.

Stiles…well Stiles spent his time reading Harry’s books on werewolves and stuffing his face with the food that Allison made.

***  
  
No one was really sure when it had happened.  Derek had simply ended up falling asleep on the couch so often that Harry had just told him to take the guest room as his own.  So now, Derek was living with Harry; and now that things were settled here, he would go to his own house during the day to work on salvaging what he could from the wreckage before he could find a contactor to rebuild.

***  
  


Harry was covered in dirt and sweat.  He had spent the morning working in the garden.  Now it was filled with all sorts of flowering plants.  Of course, he had used a bit of magic to make sure that they would thrive.

He looked up when the wards around the property alerted him to Derek’s arrival.

“Wow.  It looks amazing Harry.”

The young wizard grinned as he turned to look at Derek.  “My Aunt Petunia used to make me take care of her garden.  I developed a bit of a green thumb; and with magic as a fertilizer…well the garden will be absolutely beautiful this year.  The plants in the greenhouse will take more attention though.  Magic can’t be used as a cheat with magical plants.”

He shrugged before brushing his dirty hands off on his pants.

“Why don’t you go in and get washed up.  I’ll make some lunch.  Where’s Teddy?”

“Lydia and Allison brought him shopping.  He’s growing so fast that he needs new clothes and shoes.”

Derek nodded as he walked inside with Harry.  “All wolf cubs start growing fast around now.  Pretty soon he’ll look closer to three than two.”

Harry nodded before sighing.  “I just wish he would start talking.”

“He suffered a tragedy.  He’s not a human child but a werewolf.  There is a connection to his pack…to his mother and father.  They’re gone and he can feel it.”

“You helped him last night with his nightmare.  I wanted to thank you for that Derek.”

Derek blushed lightly.  “You don’t need to thank me.  I’m his alpha and he is a cub.  It’s my job to watch out for him.”

“No…it really isn’t Derek.  Not in that way anyway.  You’re supposed to protect him for those that wish him harm.  It’s my job to protect him from his nightmares.  But still; thank you.  It was really sweet.  I can tell he adores you and really looks up to you.”

“Um…th…thank you.”

Harry turned and headed up the stairs to get showered.

Derek felt his heart pounding in his chest.

***  
  


Derek and Harry were in the kitchen eating when Lydia walked in with a crying Teddy.  Harry was up in an instant and taking Teddy from her. 

“What happened?”

Lydia looked worried.  “I don’t know.  He just started whimpering and making little howls.”

Teddy was struggling in Harry’s arms, reaching out for Derek.

“Afa!  Afa!”

Harry and Derek both froze.

“Did he just say his first word?”

“Did he just try to say Alpha?”

The two blinked before Derek took Teddy from Harry’s arms.  The boy stopped crying and curled up against Derek’s chest.

“Afa!”

Harry could only smile at the adorable sight before him.

***  
  
Derek watched as Harry cast the spells over the area of forest.  These spells would keep the hunters from finding the werewolves during the full moon; and would keep people out and safe from getting attacked by Scott or Jackson in their more animalistic moments.

A steady stream of sparkling light poured out of the tip of Harry’s wand and seemed to create a translucent wall around the area.

Harry was sweating by the time he lowered his wand arm and the wards seemed to lock into place.

“That was…amazing.”

Harry smiled softly and brushed some sweat away from his brow.

“Thank you.”

Derek moved closer to Harry before licking his lips nervously.

“Harry…I was wondering…we should go on a date.”

A blush began to cover his cheeks.  Did Derek just as him out on a date?  Well, after Cho Chang and Ginny; he knew for sure that he didn’t really like girls all that much.  And Derek was absolutely beautiful; and he was wonderful with Teddy.

“I would like that.”

Derek smiled.  “Great!”

***  
  
It had been decided that Derek would plan the first part of the night and Harry would plan the second part.

Lydia and Jackson were babysitting Teddy while Derek drove Harry to the restaurant.

It was a nice restaurant that had amazing food; but it was such a normal type of date and Derek was so nervous.  They went straight home afterwards and Derek looked like he failed.

“I’m sorry that wasn’t the best.”

“Relax Derek.  I enjoyed it.  It was nice simply being able to talk to you.  Besides; there isn’t much to do in Beacon Hills.  Now, wait here and we’ll start my part of the date in a moment.”

Derek waited as Harry ran inside before coming out with a broom.

“A…broom?  We’re going to clean?”

Harry rolled his eyes and threw his leg over the broom before patting the back.  “Hop on.”

Derek laughed softly.  “You’re joking right.”

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted about five feet off of the ground before flying around Derek’s head.

“I’m completely serious.”  He lowered to a level where Derek would be able to get on.  “Come on.  Night is one of the most amazing times to fly.”

Derek nodded and swung his leg over before wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist before they shot into the sky.  His arms wrapped tighter around Harry’s waist as he let out a startled sound.

They broke above the clouds before diving down and just brushing above the tree tops.

Derek could only smile before resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

***  
  
Harry woke up slowly as the sun broke through the curtains of his room.  He smiled as he saw Derek fast asleep beside him.

After they started dating; it seemed stupid that Derek would sleep in the guest room.  They hadn’t had sex yet; but they discovered that they helped keep the nightmares away from one another.

Derek smiled softly before slowly opening his eyes.

“Good morning.”

Harry smiled brightly.  “Good morning.”

They kissed softly.

This was home now.  This was Harry’s new beginning…and Derek’s as well.


End file.
